Chilly Gets Chilly
"Chilly Gets Chilly" is the first segment of the twenty-fourth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on December 8, 2012. Summary Doc teaches Chilly and the rest of the toys about the importance of staying warm when playing outside in the snow. Recap Doc wakes up one morning and sees that it had snowed overnight. She excitedly calls over to Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly that it snowed. But they don't seem to hear her. When she looks at them Doc realizes that she hadn't brought her toys to life yet. So she does so. After that she tells them to look outside. They do and see the snow outside. Chilly expresses desire to play in it and Doc and Stuffy run towards the door. But Chilly and Lambie stay behind. Chilly worries that the other snowmen won't like him but Lambie says they'll love him. When Doc calls to them if they are coming, Chilly and Lambie go right on over to her. Doc is so excited to play outside in the snow that she almost forgets to bundle up and dress warmly. Luckily her dad is there before she can go outside to remind her. Once outside Doc and the toys can't wait to start playing in the snow. After making snow angels, Chilly asks where all the Snowmen, and snowladies, are. Doc tells him that the best way to meet a snowman to make one. So they proceed to do just that. After they finish, Doc goes inside to get the snowman a hat and scarf. As this is going on, Stuffy and Lambie start to freeze as it is to cold for them. Once Doc comes back outside they tell her that it's too freezing for them. Doc apologizes to them and says that she should have bundled them up before they came outside. But when she tells Chilly that they're going inside to warm up, Chilly tells her that he doesn't need to warm up and that he wants to stay with his new snowman pal. When Doc asks him if he's sure, Chilly says that he is. So Chilly stays outside while Doc, Stuffy and Lambie go inside to get warmed up. When they come back outside later, Stuffy and Lambie are now all bundled up and warm. But Chilly has started to freeze in the cold. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins Songs *Chillin' In The Snow *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Chilly: Ah, Doc, somebody erased the grass! :Doc: No, Chilly. It snowed last night. Haven't you ever seen real snow before? :Chilly: Of course I've seen snow. I'm a snowman. You know, just not for a while, and maybe not up close. :Doc: You know, Chilly, the best way to meet a snowman is to make one. :Chilly: We can do that? :Doc: Yeah. That's where snowmen come from. Kids... :Stuffy: And toys. :Doc: And toys build them. :Lambie: My paws are so cold. :Stuffy: Here. I'll blow on them to get them warm. (Blows) :Lambie: Ah! That's even colder. :Stuffy: Well I can't help it. I am freezing! :Doc: Aw, that's a nice cuddle, Lambie. :Lambie: I'm not cuddling. I'm trying t-to s-stay warm. :Stuffy: Doc, I don't think dragons were made for snow either. :Doc: Sorry, guys. I guess I should have bundled you up when we went outside. : Hallie: Chilly, what the sweet potato fries is going on with you? : Doc: He was out there all morning with no warm clothes. : Hallie: Chilly, don't you know it's colder than an ice cream in Alaska out there? Trivia *'Diagnosis': Brrrritis *This is the eighth episode we see Doc in her PJ's. The first seven were "Knight Time", "Dark Knight", "Break Dancer", "Hallie's Happy Birthday”, “Shark Style Toothache, "Loud Louie" and "Doctoring the Doc". *Despite the book being called Chilly Catches a Cold, Chilly did not actually catch the disease known as a cold in the book or the episode. *This is a rare time Lambie outright states she is ''not ''cuddling. *The episode title is a pun on the fact the his name is “Chilly” since he’s a snowman, and that he actually got “CHILLY” from being outside in the cold. Differences from the book *Lambie was on two legs the whole time in the book, although in the episode, she was on all fours in some scenes. Gallery * Chilly Gets Chilly/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Chilly Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Season 1 Category:Winter Episodes